


The Other Guy

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [3]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You don't think Izzy loves you too, so you go on a date with another guy.
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	The Other Guy

You've been in love with Izzy for some time and although you're friends and roommates, you think he's completely out of your league. To get your mind off him, you go on a date with a random guy you met at the bus station.

The date isn't the best - quite the opposite actually - but it temporarily makes you forget about Izzy. Still, you wish you were having dinner with him instead.

When you get back home in the evening, Izzy is waiting for you in the living room, looking suspicious. "Where have you been?"

"I went on a date."

"With whom?"

"You don't know him."

"Well, I would like to know him if you're going to bring him into our apartment to fuck," he says through gritted teeth, getting up from the couch.

You roll your eyes. "We're not even fucking."

As Izzy won't stop discussing with you, you ask, "Why are you even so bothered by it?"

"Because I fucking love you!"

"You can't tell me- what? You love me too?"

"Too? Why did you go out with someone else then?"

You explain it to him and Izzy orders pizza while watching a movie to make up for your bad date earlier.


End file.
